


Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember (Sam's POV)

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Series: The Hunter and the Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, hunter family gathering, supernatural Christmas, supernatural wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: TFW succeeds in winning over Jack who, in turn, helps to bring down Lucifer once and for all. The gates of hell were shut and demons no longer freely walk the earth. Mary was brought back from the alternate world. Adam was freed from Lucifer cage but the damage was done and he was a permanent demon. However, with the help of his brothers, Adam became the next king of hell. No more soul trapping deals were going down and those sent to hell were the ones who truly belonged there. With Chuck and Adam on their sides, things were peaceful and the natural order was restored. The Winchester boys found themselves returning full circle back to the easy hunts of seasons 1 and 2. Also, several character favorites also make a comeback because I literally cannot deal with their deaths…





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas Eve.

It had been over a year since Cas fell from grace, and Dean fell for Cas. FINALLY. _Seriously, it was about. Freaking. Time._ Sam thought to himself with an inward chuckle, remembering back to that day he came back to the bunker after a hunt only to bear witness to his very naked brother folded up into a very naked angel’s arms (and wings). _Ugh, I was rooting for them, but damn I did not want that image burned into my brain._ Dealing with the aftermath of Dean thinking he had lost Cas for good had Sam worried his brother would never recover from that blow. But then Cas fell and… well… they had already been going at it for a while now but damn, _at least the eye sex was quiet!_ Sam scrunched up his nose, shook his head and turned back to pouring some drinks. He felt a hand on his back and looked over his shoulder to see Dean standing next to him with a huge grin on his face, wearing a red and green striped elf hat and a ridiculous sweater that said “Let’s Get Elfed Up!” The cliché ugly sweater Christmas party had been Dean’s idea. He had insisted on going all out for this. “Well, Sammy, cheers to our very first real Christmas!” he said, holding up his glass. Sam smiled back, picked up a glass for himself and clinked it against Dean’s. “I’ll drink to that!” Sam turned around, leaning against the edge of the table, taking a long sip of fresh (and freshly spiked) eggnog, and surveyed the scene before them.

The bunker library, living room and war room were fully decorated in Christmas lights and garlands draped everywhere. The library tables were moved to one corner to accommodate all the food and drinks. A real Christmas tree stood twinkling in another corner, completely surrounded by gifts all wrapped up in shiny paper and topped with ribbons. The smells of pine trees, cinnamon, and cookies wafted throughout the bunker. A fire was crackling lazily in the war room and upbeat Christmas music was drifting through the halls. Mingling in the library were the ones that Sam and Dean now considered family, all wearing goofy festive garb. Sam’s eyes roamed over each one, feeling his heart fill with love and pride at having them all here together when they weren’t surrounded by evil or the threat of doom and death for once. Mrs. Tran was chatting away with Jody, Claire and Donna. Elaine, Mary and Jack were sipping drinks and adding ornaments to the tree. Garth and his werewolf wife were laughing with two hunter friends of theirs who, once upon a time, would have shot first, asked questions later. Chuck, Amara and Adam were here along with a few of their children; Meg, for all her pretend loathing, was trying (and failing) to flirt with Gabriel, who was wearing a highly amused expression. A now-human Crowley stood scowling in one corner with a glass of whiskey, clearly uncomfortable but Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him in a flashing red suit jacket and springing mistletoe hat that Dean had forced him to wear. It was truly their first Christmas… and definitely a Christmas to remember.

“We haven’t had a Christmas since before you were born.” He heard Dean say. Sam glanced over at Dean who had a far away look in his eyes. “Mom was only 4 months pregnant with you. Dad brought home a big tree and I got to help decorate it that year.” Dean broke into a chuckle before adding “I have to admit, I was not happy at the prospect of it being my last Christmas where I had everything all to myself!" Sam laughed at that. Dean's smile slowly faded from his face. "But then mom died and your first Christmas was spent in a dingy motel with dad passed out drunk. I'm sorry we've never had a real Christmas, you and me." Sam looked over and met his big brothers eyes. "You did the best you could in an impossible situation." Dean simply shrugged and took another sip of egg nog. "Yeah but you deserved better Sammy." "We both did but hey, we dealt with what was handed to us, and look..." Sam gestured around the room to all the happy, smiling faces. "Look where we are now!" A smile began creeping back into Dean's face. "And hey, Dean?" "Yeah, Sammy?" "I don't think I've ever thanked you. You know, for basically raising me. That couldn't have been easy on you." "Yeah, you were a real pain in the ass Sam, you know that?" Dean said, smirking up at Sam. Sam couldn't help but scoff at that. "Whatever, I thought we were having a nice moment. Jerk." "Bitch," Dean automatically retorted with a smile and playful punch to Sam's shoulder.

Laughing, Sam's gaze wandered back out into the room where he made eye contact with Chuck. After a secretive nod, Chuck excused himself from a conversation with Mrs. Tran and exited through the opposite door of the library into the war room. Sam turned to Dean and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asked. Dean took one more large gulp of eggnog, set his glass down, took a deep breath and looked back at Sam. “Ready as I’ll ever be!” Together, the two brothers walked out to the end of the library. The conversation around them quieted as their guests watched and waited. Suddenly, one by one, white human figures began to materialize within the room.

Sam knew what was going to happen – he had personally discovered the spell deep in the archives and arranged it with Chuck – but he still felt himself holding his breath at the sight of all his and Dean’s lost loved ones making their way down from Heaven. First there was Bobby, still as gruff as ever, but wearing a rare smile under his familiar trucker hat. Then Ellen, Jo and Ash faded into view, both looking happy and peaceful, followed by Kevin who reunited with his mom. Benny emerged from a corner, giving Dean an affectionate nod. Both their grandfathers, Henry and Samuel appeared, both exactly as Sam remembered them. Charlie silently gave her boys her signature “what’s up, bitches?” Sam felt his heart skip a beat as one of the figures solidified into Jessica. She gave him a soft, understanding smile. Finally, he heard Dean draw in a sharp breath. Sam looked up from Jess to see the final figure make his way into the room. John Winchester took his place next to Mary where the two were beaming at their sons, full of a parental pride that Sam had never had the chance to see.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. The brothers glanced at each other with a breathless chuckle and smile. Somewhere, soft, slow Christmas music began to play and everyone in the room parted down the middle. On the opposite side of the library in the doorway to the war room, stood Chuck with Castiel on his arm. Cas was wearing a smile so huge he was practically glowing, despite the Santa hat and an equally ridiculous sweater featuring a gingerbread man and read “Let’s Get Baked!” _It took a full hour to explain the pun to him._ The love glowing on Dean’s face at the sight of them nearly had Sam welling up in tears again. He cleared his throat and tried to inconspicuously brush away the tears by turning to grab some papers from a nearby table. Chuck and Castiel began making their way across the library.


	2. Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FLUFF

“Cas….. marry me?” Sam was there the night Dean had finally and formally asked. The three of them had decided to enjoy the sudden peace and lull in jobs a few months back and take a celebratory camping trip with Elaine. It was a cool August night. They were camping somewhere in the Colorado Rockies, nursing their umpteenth beers around a warm crackling fire. They were laughing and joking with one another as they roasted marshmallows and had a drunken version of campfire karaoke. Dean, in his typical fashion, was trying to get Elaine to teach him sign language by asking her to teach him the dirty words first. Sam didn’t remember the last time he felt so surrounded by such joy and happiness. After a while, it began to get colder but the night was clear, so the four of them piled up together under sleeping bags out in the open, sprawled out under the Milky Way, watching shooting stars and satellites. Basking in the pure exhilaration of the moment, the next thing Sam heard was, “Cas… marry me?”

Sam knew Cas and Dean truly loved each other but the look Castiel had given Dean that night made him realized that he had severely underestimated their bond. _This isn’t love,_ he had thought to himself at the time. _This is something way more profound_. Sam would never forget the magnificent, adoring smile that graced Castile’s face when Dean uttered those words. It was very much the same smile that was currently making its way down the makeshift aisle towards him and Dean, wearing a Santa hat, dressed in an inappropriate sweater surrounded by hunters, werewolves, angels, demons, ghosts and on the arm of God himself. It was all so utterly ridiculous and yet, so beyond utterly perfect. As Castiel approached, Dean held out his hand and Chuck gave him away. Angel or not, Castiel still recognized God as his Father and insisted on this very human tradition. Chuck gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze before backing up to join the other guests. Castiel and Dean faced each other now, holding hands, each looking like they can’t believe the other is theirs. Sam was incredibly honored when Dean asked him to be the one to marry them. A quick online application later and now here he was, giving his brother the happiness he most deserved. Sam cleared his throat once more before starting.

“We are gathered here today in front of family, friends, and God – LITERALLY – (Sam nodded once at Chuck which drew a good chuckle from the audience) to join Dean and Castiel in marriage. I believe I speak for all of us here when I say… FINALLY! (another chuckle from the guests) But no, in all seriousness, When Dean and I discovered Chuck and the ‘Supernatural’ book series – which we still haven’t forgiven you for by the way – (Chuck smiled and winked at Sam) we thought ‘who the hell would actually read and be fans of this absolute horror story that is our lives? But the more time I spent around these two, the more obvious it became that something was there. Our lives were still a horror story but it felt like something was changing. It wasn’t until these two finally realized they were meant to be together that I, myself, also realized something: our story is not horror story. It’s actually the greatest love story ever told. It is a long, nightmarish and messed up story, but it is the story of a hunter and an angel who, against all the odds, crossed heaven, hell, purgatory and even time, to find each other. They are proof that true love and true happiness does exist. That there is light to be found in darkness, that even your lowest moments can be lifted, that our own personal heaven can be found in those we would risk going to hell for.” Sam looked first at Dean, then at Cas, smiling at the fact that neither of them could take their eyes off each other. Sam continued “Cas and Dean have written their own vows that they would like to share now. Who has the rings?” Adam stepped forward and held out his hand. There on his palm were the two rings: Dean’s lucky silver ring and the black feather circlet. Sam took the rings, looked over at Dean and nodded once at Dean to let him know he could begin.

“Cas,” he began, “I always figured falling in love with your best friend was something that only happened in fairy tales. You’ve saved me more times than I can count. But most importantly, you rescued me from myself and shown me a future I never thought I would get to have: one worth living and fighting for. In some way, I still don’t know what I did to deserve you. But Cas, I will say this: although you will always be my angel, I will spend the rest of my life showing you the best thing about being human…” “WOOHOO! Go get ‘em squirrel!” Crowley’s voice suddenly cut through the moment causing everyone to break out laughing through their happy tears. “Damn it Crowley, not that!” Dean yelled out before pausing in thought for a moment, adding, “Well….” And giving Cas a playful wink. “Aw dude, come on.” Sam said, scrunching up his face once more as the audience roared in laughter. Once it died down, Dean finished his vows. “Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, the best thing about being human,” Dean sent a quick bitch face at Crowley who raised his glass back at him. “is this crazy little thing called love. We have already faced so much together and come out victorious every time. I know that, come what may, from here on out, I can overcome anything as long as I have you. I love you Castiel. With my life, always.” Dean took his trusty silver ring from Sam and slipped it onto Castiel’s ring finger. Even though he had been wearing it for quite some time, Castiel was still so smitten with that ring on his own hand, giving it a look that was so heartbreakingly adorable. He looked so proud of it. Even now, the sheer love in front of him still continued to blow Sam away.

Sam then turned to Castiel and nodded to him to indicate his turn. “Dean, when I had first told you that I loved you, I had said that there was nothing I would not do for you. Those words still ring true today. Falling from grace was the best thing to happen to me because I would rather live a lifetime as a human with you than an eternity as an angel in Heaven. Although it was painful, if I had the chance, I would do it all over again because before I fell from heaven, I first fell for you. I love you, Dean Winchester. With my life, always.” There was not a dry eye in the entire bunker at this point. Sam choked back his tears best he could before handing the second ring to Cas, who lovingly slid it onto Dean’s ring finger. Sam had to take a moment to compose himself and find his voice. “Well, without any further ado, by the powers vested in me by the internet (another chuckle from the guests) I now pronounce you married! Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mr. Dean and Castiel Winchester.” _Oh God Cas’ face right now at hearing his new name. My heart cannot handle this!_ Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment in disbelief before Sam interjected, “Oh my god just kiss him already!” _oh it felt SO good to finally get to say that!_ At once, Cas and Dean brought themselves together in a breathless but passionate kiss, smiling into each other’s lips.


	3. Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be next for TFW????

The room erupted into cheers and applause. The wedding guests made their way forward to surround the newlyweds and throw ribbons and Christmas confetti on them. When they came apart, Cas’ Santa hat was all askew on his head and Dean’s green eyes were sparkling with joyful laughter. The two turned into the arms of their guests, passing around hugs, before Elaine and Mrs. Tran appeared with trays of strong eggnog. Someone started up some rock and roll Christmas music and everyone began to mingle once more, dancing, drinking, laughing and toasting in celebration. Sam nudged Dean who turned around, smiled at him and pulled him into a big hug. “thank you little brother.” He heard Dean whisper into his ear. Sam pulled back, squeezed Dean’s shoulder and reached over to tug Cas into a group hug. “Well Cas, looks like I’ve got two big brothers that I get to mess with now!” Dean gave a laugh and leaned over to kiss his new husband on the cheek. “Watch out for this one,” he said to Cas, poking his finger into Sam’s chest.

Sam looked up to see their parents approach them. Mary walked up to Cas and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly hug. “Welcome to the family, sweetheart.” Sam heard her say. “Mom…. Dad…” Dean started. John interrupted him, “Shhhh, Dean. Its ok. I’m glad you have your mother back, but I sure miss you boys every single day. I am so so proud of you. Just know that I am always watching over you.” Sam felt his tears finally break free and roll down his cheeks as he and Dean took their turns to feel their dad’s embrace once again. Sam knew that the spell he had worked with Chuck to get them here was about to wear off. He nodded at Dean to indicate that they needed to say their goodbyes. Sam and the newlyweds worked their way around the room, reuniting with their lost loved ones. While the newlyweds were exchanging banter with Ellen and Jo, Jessica approached Sam. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him an affectionate hug. “Jess… thank you for coming. I’ve missed you so much.” “I know Sam. But…. I also know that you’ve found someone knew.” Sam blushed at this, unsure what to say. Jess giggled, tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear and caressed that side of his face. “Sam, its ok. Its been a very long time. I’m just happy you’re happy.” Sam smiled at her and leaned into her touch. “I’ll always love you Sammy.” She said. “You take care of yourself and…” nodding her head over towards Cas and Dean “find yourself the same happiness.” Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Jessica backed away and began to fade. One by one all the deceased in the room slowly faded from view, smiling, waving and blowing kisses.

The ones left in the room picked up the celebration and the rest of the evening was spent in lively company. Gifts were exchanged and unwrapped in a war of flying wads of shredded wrapping paper. Drinks were flowing and pie was cut (because Dean didn’t want cake obviously). Everyone was laughing and singing along (badly) to the Christmas music. Chuck won the ugly sweater contest with his appropriately ironic sweater featuring Jesus in a party hat with ‘birthday boy’ scrawled across it. At one point Crowley passed out in a chair and a giggling Meg got everyone involved in decorating him like a Christmas tree, complete with a light up Rudolf nose and a big bow taped to the front of his pants (with photographic evidence taken of course). Throughout the entire night, Cas and Dean never let go of eachother. Their stolen kisses and lost-in-each-other gazes were getting increasingly hot and heavy.

Finally, Sam saw Cas lean over with a filthy smile on his face, gripping Dean’s upper (like _way_ upper) thigh and whisper something in Dean’s ear that caused his eyes to go wide. _Ok time to get these love birds out of here._ “Well, everyone, I think it’s time we wrap this up and see the newlyweds off on their honeymoon!” he said, looking over at dean who looked appreciative and relieved. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed for the door. Jody, Claire, Donna and Mary hopped in a cab headed to a nearby hotel for the night, with Mrs. Tran in tow, who was plastered and still singing “Santa Baby.” Their hunter friends sped off into the night. Sam helped Garth stuff a still passed out Crowley into the backseat of his car. He would be safe with Garth for the night. Adam gave his brother a hug before taking Meg’s arm and zapping them home. Chuck, Amar and Gabe just simply smiled and disappeared.

Last but not least, Dean and Cas exited the bunker dragging luggage, off to a hotel for the night before catching an early flight to Florida for a few days. Sam had personally booked the nicest suite that was available in Lebanon (which were slim pickings because, lets face it, there was fuck all in Lebanon) but there was no way he was third wheeling it in the bunker with those two on their wedding night (he momentarily felt sorry for whoever would be their neighbors tonight but was just glad it wasn’t him!) “Sammy, you better have a list of cases for us when we get back!” Dean said, giving Sam a hug. Sam chuckled, “I promise only if you relax and take some time for yourselves!” He gave his new brother a big bear hug before shooing them off to another waiting cab, waving as it sped off into the night. Sam shivered a bit against the cold.

Suddenly, a warm arm snaked its way around Sam’s waist. He turned around to greet Elaine's smile. "Finally alone." he signed to her. "I'll help you clean up." she signed back. "Nah, the mess can wait." Sam signed with a smile and a wink. Elaine gave him a huge, beautiful smile. Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead before taking her by the hand and leading her back into the warmth of the bunker, shutting the door firmly behind them.

________________________________________

Out in the shadows of the bunker, Jack's eyes lit up a glowing blue as he watched everyone happily be on their way. He smiled to himself before disappearing into the crisp, cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last work in this series! I truly hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading and I would love to hear your comments!


End file.
